A Date with Buzz and Jessie
by Justin Bonesteel
Summary: Buzz takes Jessie out to a party for toys for their date.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, all you FanFiction readers! You thought I was going to be offline for a very long time? You thought wrong! I'm back with another story. This story is to celebrate the release of "Toy Story 4". I went to see it with my parents yesterday for Independence Day and it was great! Now, this story will take place before "Toy Story 4".**

**Are you ready to read this story? Let's get it on!**

* * *

At the home of Bonnie Anderson, Sheriff Woody and all his friends are going about their business while Bonnie is at school.

Rex is play-fighting with Trixie, Hamm and Mr. Potato Head are playing a game of Go Fish, and Woody is looking over a calendar made for toys.

He saw that there is room available for recreational activities this week. In other words, it has been a good long time since Buzz and Jessie's last date together. At first, he decided to tell Buzz about this, but then decided to wait for his friend to be aware of this.

Slinky notices and walks up to the cowboy doll.

"I saw nothing marked on the calendar for this week too, Woody." the springy dachshund toy said. "Seems we've been so busy with playtime with Bonnie and meeting new toys and doing new missions that we haven't had time for a fun night!"

"Not just that." Woody replied. "This is also about Buzz and Jessie, and we and the others are not going to do anything about it. Buzz and Jessie have to realize this on their own. It wouldn't do much help if we just barged in."

"You're right. If Buzz and Jessie want to talk to us about having a long-needed date, they'll come to us when they're ready."

Later that evening, Bonnie is watching a nature documentary for kids on her TV, with her toys gathered around her, that shows two elephants forming a heart shape with their trunks.

While lifeless, Buzz and Jessie look on as they observe the two elephants make love with each other... and soon they are reminded of their relationship... about how the bonds in front of them grow over time. That's when they both realized something. They hadn't had a date in a good long while and the playtime, missions and meetings with new toys have been keeping them busy. Sure they see each other, but they hadn't had the time to go out on a genuine fun boyfriend/girlfriend date or even talk to each other aside from passing greetings! And even then those were scarce! What if they would wear off over time like the others? What if they fall out of love with each other?!

While Bonnie is asleep, Buzz, Jessie and the other toys have been put in her toy chest. While the other toys sleep peacefully, Buzz and Jessie had trouble sleeping due to not having been dating for awhile being fresh on their minds.

* * *

The next day, while Bonnie is at school, Buzz is trying to find a way to ask Jessie out for a date.

"Ugh! Come on now! You can do this!" he said to himself frustratingly. "You just have to be smooth, go with the flow. How hard could that possibly be?!"

He holds a doodle pad and a dry-erase marker to write down what words would be best to use for asking Jessie out.

A few minutes later, Woody is walking around when he noticed Buzz pounding his head on the bedpost while groaning in frustration. Right next to the space toy is a marker and a blank doodle pad.

Buzz is now very frustrated and hating himself at the moment. "Nothing! No ideas! Useless, empty brain! This is literally the simplest thing to do in the world! So why can't I do it then?!"

"What's seems to be the problem, Buzz?" Woody asks his friend.

Buzz turns around to see Woody standing in front of him. He stutters nervously while trying, and failing miserably, to play it cool. "I-I was j-just thinking about... thinking about..." He then stops trying to explain himself, while depressingly thinking what was the point, as he just looks down and sighs dejectedly while turning his back towards him with his hands on his head.

"Forget it. It's stupid... and I doubt you would understand."

"Come on, Buzz. I'm your friend." Woody reassured him. "Friends are supposed to understand one another's problems. I'll understand what's eaten you if you just simply tell me."

Buzz starts to fidget with his hands while not quite meeting the cowboy doll's eyes as he nervously tries to explain.

"Well... i-it's just that... with e-everything that's been going on lately... It's been... I-I really want to..." He struggles to speak properly before he finally looks at Woody and just spit it out in one breath, "I-really-want-to-ask-Jessie-out-for-a-date-tonight-because-we-haven't-been-on-one-in-like-forever!"

Woody raises his eyes at this before saying with slight confusion, "Well, from what I do understand, Buzz, is that you two have been close, why would such a simple thing like asking Jessie out be so difficult at all for you?"

"W-well... it's just like I said, we've both been really busy lately and when we're not busy, we're dead tired." Buzz said as he nervously looks down. "A-and I just want Jessie and I to have a fun night out with just the two of us...and just forget about all the craziness that's been happening lately...even if it's just for a little while."

"You know what I think you should do, Buzz?" Woody asked sympathetically. "Instead of just standing here talking about asking her out, you should do it. Actions speak louder than words, you know."

Buzz's eyes widen as he starts to stutterly nervously, "B-but..."

"Don't just talk, Buzz. Do."

Buzz looks at him for a moment before he starts nodding his head in confidence.

"Alright, I will!" he said with a determined smile.

He soon spots Jessie petting Bullseye. He at first smirks confidently as he struts his way towards her... only for the confidence in his walk to slowly fade away as he realizes he has no idea what to actually say to her to ask her out. But it is already too late as he finds himself already in front of Jessie. The cowgirl doll looks and sees Buzz's nervous blush and awkward smile. Raising an eyebrow in concern, she greets her boyfriend before asking him, "Hey, Buzz. Is there something you need?"

In a moment of impulse, Buzz blurts out, "Would-you-like-to-go-out-on-a-date-with-me-tonight?!"

The other toys look at him in shock and confusion over Buzz's loud question burst, which leads the space toy to blush hard enough to cover his face. It's only when he sees Jessie's hand holding his that calms him down.

"Nothing would make me happier than to go out with you tonight, babe." she said with a happy and loving smile before leaning to kiss him on the cheek.

Her smile and kiss brings a big smile of his own as he silently fist bumps in the air in trumph. Hamm and Rex were listening into the conversation and shared a smile while subtly fist bumping each other in response.

* * *

**Well, that's a wrap for the beginning of this story. Once again, this is to honor "Toy Story 4". Feel free to read, review, favorite and follow, and there'll be a new chapter coming out soon!**


	2. Date Preparations

That evening, the sun starts to set as Buzz and Jessie are preparing for their date. While Buzz is trying to look presentable, Woody comes up behind him.

"Looks like you're apprehensive for the date." he said.

"W-well, can you really blame me?!" Buzz said anxiously and in a hurry. "It's just that...we've been so busy with everything else that we haven't had time for a fun date for just us. It's just mostly been playing with Bonnie and meeting other toys, and we both kinda need a breather. Right now, I just wanna worry about looking good for tonight."

Then he goes back to getting ready. "I just hope Jessie has a good time tonight. At this point, that's all that matters."

"One more thing that I'm curious about though, Buzz." Woody spoke up. "Where do you plan to go for your date?"

This causes Buzz to pause his actions as he realizes that he has zero plans on just where to take Jessie for their date. His eyes widen in horror as he realizes he's screwed."Oh, no..."

At the same time, Jessie is lying down on Bonnie's bed in exasperation as she looks up at the ceiling. The next thing that happens is that Dolly came up to her, looks at Jessie's exhausted face and sat beside her.

"What seems to be troubling you, Jessie?" the doll asked the cowgirl doll.

"I want to look good for our date tonight 'cause," Jessie started as she sat up. "We've been really busy lately that we haven't had a fun date in what feels like forever. It's just been playtime and meeting new toys for a while now."

"It doesn't matter if you look good or not. What matters is that you'll have a great time and have a blast."

As of while, Buzz is chatting with his other friends over the dilemma of their date tonight.

"You actually forgot to think about where to take her?" Rex asked.

Buzz doesn't respond as he slightly and awkwardly looks off to the side, already feeling embarrassed enough as it is.

"It's alright!" Slinky spoke as he jumped in. "You can ask me for anything you know. So if it's a fancy date, I think a know a restaurant for toys where they serve food you might like or maybe-"

Buzz cuts him off. "Slinky, as nice as that sounds, I just want tonight to be fun, not so- blagh!"

"You know, there's an open community dance for toys tonight." Hamm said. "It's just across town."

"Oh yeah! You two should definitely go there!" Mr. Potato Head declared. "There's free food and lots of singers there! It should be perfect for you guys!"

"Really? T-thanks, guys!" Buzz exclaimed as he smiles in excitement and relief.

He runs off to tell Jessie about the place he now wants to take her. "Thanks again, you guys."

Afterwards, Buzz is now near the door is now pacing around the floor waiting for Jessie to arrive.

"Remember, be home before midnight." Woody reminded Buzz.

"I will, Woody." Buzz answered.

Jessie walks up to Buzz and asks him, "So... where are we heading tonight?"

"Umm... It's a surprise!" the space ranger answered.

Jessie raises an eyebrow at her boyfriend to which he lets out his best puppy eyes at her, which leads her to caving in. "Okay."

"Well, we better get going now. See you guys later."

Buzz and Jessie hold hands before they walk out the door. A toy car, one of Bonnie's toys, drives up to them and said, "I'll drive you two lovebirds to the dance."

"We appreciate that, Cadillac." Buzz replied as he and his girlfriend climb into Cadillac as the toy car flies out the window and right by the street while avoiding being spotted by humans and into the setting sun. Buzz and Jessie are cruising around in Cadillac while exploring the town for awhile as the lights turn on in response to the darkening night sky.

* * *

**Looks like Buzz and Jessie are on their way to the dance for their first date in a long while! The next chapter will have Buzz and Jessie at the dance. Please read and review it!**

**Thank you and see you in the next chapter!**


	3. The Dance

Buzz and Jessie finally arrive at the open toy community hall where the party is being held. After paying for their tickets and going inside, they walk through the open room where almost every toy is on the dance floor while a few people are chatting over small things near a large table piled high with food.

"Well... this is lively." Buzz commented.

"Agreed." Jessie replied.

"So... You wanna check to see if there's any gummy bears in the dessert booth?"

Jessie smiles widely at this. "Definitely."

They walk over to the food booth to collect their dinner.

After they finished eating, they've been enjoying their date. Right now, Jessie is telling Buzz a joke. "And then the cucumber said, 'with friends like these, who needs anemones!'"

"That is easily the most cheesiest pun I've ever heard you say." Buzz chuckles. "I think Woody might be rubbing off you."

"I think you might be right." Jessie laughed.

As the evening hours went on, Buzz and Jessie are sitting at a table having a great time just chatting away.

"On a scale of one to ten, how would you rate this date?" Buzz asked his cowgirl doll girlfriend playfully.

"Hmmm," Jessie answers as she smiles playfully. "I'd give this a ten. I'm really glad we went out tonight after... you know."

"Yeah, it's nice to just go out and do something fun. And look! We did this even with how busy our lives are right now."

"Yeah. I guess this shows that no matter what, we're in this together through hell and back."

Once they both realize what they said, they start laughing at themselves. What were they thinking? They thought they would forget about each other because of their busy lives? Heck no! It just shows them that even with this crazy lifestyle, they still love each other through and through.

"Alright now!" an announcer announced through the loudspeaker. "It's time for the main event! Our special guest star for tonight, Lion Neeson!"

On stage is a stuffed lion toy with a band of toys behind him.

"This song is for all those who are either searching for romance or have found it." he said.

Soon the band of toys starts playing soft music. Buzz turns to Jessie and holds out his hand to her.

"Would you like to dance, my lady?" he said as tried play off being charming.

Jessie giggles at Buzz's 'charm'. "Why, of course, my good sir! I would love too.

The two toys walk to the middle of the room. Finally, the singer starts singing.

"_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day when the heat of a rolling wind can be turned away._"

While the spaceman and cowgirl doll dance, their minds couldn't help but remember when they first met.

"_An enchanted moment and it sees me through. It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you._"

The memory of how their hearts fluttered at their first meeting made the toys blush.

"_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best._"

"_There's a time for everyone if they only learn that the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn. There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors when the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours._"

"_And can you feel the love tonight? It is where we are. It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer that we got this far. And can you feel the love tonight? How it's laid to rest? It's enough to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best. It's enough to make kings and vagabonds. Believe the very best._"

Buzz and Jessie enjoy the rest of their date night together. For the conclusion of the dance, the final song that played at the end was "Last Dance" by Donna Summer.

* * *

Time passes and now they are back in front of Bonnie's house, just an hour before midnight. They hop out of Cadillac as she turns around to see Buzz again, a wide smile copying his.

"Well, here we are. Home before midnight with just one hour to spare." Buzz said.

"Too true." Jessie giggled, then she smiled sweetly at him. "I really had a fun time tonight, Buzz. Thank you."

Buzz starts blushing. "I really had a fun time tonight too, babe. I'm so glad we got this moment just to ourselves.

Jessie starts to blush as well. "Me too."

The two toys start to slowly lean closer to each other until the lips land on each other in a slow and passionate kiss. They got so lost in the kiss that they didn't even notice their friends watching them in surprise and giddiness from Bonnie's bedroom window.

* * *

**And that's a wrap! I hope you enjoyed this story! In case you're wondering, the stuffed lion toy called Lion Neeson is a reference to actor Liam Neeson. Also, that song that he sang at the dance is "Can You Feel the Love Tonight" by Elton John. It's to honor the 2019 photorealistic remake of "The Lion King", which I saw last month.**

**Anyway, leave your reviews and I'll see you in my next story!**


End file.
